True Love Lasts Forever
by Freezyboncoolipants
Summary: 10yrs have passed. Buffy's dead and Tara left. Will Willow ever get her back? COMPLETE
1. Spike

What has happened so far:

At the end of series 6, Buffy died, not Tara. Willow still went after Warren though and killed him, Tara left because of that.

Please review my work because this is my first fanfic, and I would like to make it longer.

The cold air came as a shock to Willow as she stepped out into the night. She hadn't realized that it had got so late. On the other side of the street she could see vampires feeding, something uncontrolled since Buffy's death. Willow started to walk the other way; she'd have to find another way home.

Sunnydale had been hell to live in, literally, without the slayer, and there was nothing that could be done. Willow couldn't even use her magic. Sadly she thought back to that moment 10 yrs ago, Buffy lay dead on the grass. She could still see Warren's face as he shot her, and every time she closed her eyes, she remembered. She remembered what she'd done, to Warren, to everyone. She remembered how Tara had pleaded with her, begged her to stop. But even when it was all over, even when Willow swore never to use magic again, Tara still left. She just left. 

Willow felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of her. There had been no one since, and there never would be, in Willow's mind. No one could match Tara, they couldn't even come close. 

Willow turned suddenly. She had heard something. Her heart began to pound, faster and faster. She was helpless if a vampire tried to attack her, and they knew it.

"Well, well, well. What do y'know, it's the witch."

She recognised that voice, and felt slightly relieved. "Spike?"

He ignored her. "Come on now, Red. You know better than to be roaming the streets alone, at night. Anything could jump out and go 'Boo!'" He lunged at her, causing her to fall back in shock.

"Spike!"

Willow wiped away the rest of her tears.

"What's the matter, Red? Missing Lover Girl?"

Willow glared at him, and pulled herself up from the bin bags in which she had landed.

"You know she ain't gonna come back to you. She's probably got someone else. In fact, you know what? I bet they're having gay-type-love right now!"

"Don't," She warned.

"Or…maybe she's straight! Didn't think of that, did ya?"       

"Don't"

"Either way, she ain't coming back."

Willow began to cry again, this was the first time anyone had been so mean about it, and she refused to accept that it was true.

"Maybe she's married. She might be sitting at home right now, with a husband and a warm fire, not giving a second thought about a pathetic little girl in a dark alley.

 "Spike! I'm serious! Don't push me!"

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Can't use magic, still keeping that promise to Miss Tara-Doesn't-Love-You-Could-Be-Straight-Probably-Married Maclay, or what ever bloody last name she's got now!"

Willow felt anger welling up inside her. She flung herself at Spike, pummelling him madly, only to be thrown right back down onto the bin bags.

"But…but… the chip?"

"Bloody Hell Red! You really have been living in your own world!"

"What?" Willow looked confused.

"I got me a chipectomy a few years ago now"

"Oh… how? No, don't tell me, I'm still mad at you Spike! Now leave me alone!"

Willow began to walk away, when she heard a scream. 

"What was that?!" She stopped dead, to listen. "Spike! Come help me!"

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull?! I'm bad! I'm evil! 'Quick everyone, run from Spike!' I don't help you no more!"

Spike turned and left Willow all alone. She had to find out who screamed!


	2. Tuesday

Willow began to run, desperately searching for the person who screamed. She didn't have a plan, she couldn't use her magic, and she wasn't as fit as she was a few years ago, but none of that seemed to matter. Someone was in trouble, and Willow felt as if she owed it to herself and the world to help, especially after everything that she'd done. Willow turned into a dark alley, at the very end she could just make out two people. She grabbed a stake from her pocket and crept towards them. It had been a long time since she'd done any slaying, and her heart was pounding. She came up behind the vampire, and thrust the stake through his chest. The ashes fell, revealing his victim to be only a small girl. She sank to the floor in tears when she saw Willow, not daring to say anything.

"No, no, don't cry. It's ok now, the nasty man has gone."

The little girl glanced shyly at her. Willow's heart melted as she saw the wide, tearstained eyes look up at her through the blonde hair. 

Tara. 

They looked so alike. The same big, shy eyes, even the same little half smile. Willow felt immediate love and warmth for the kid. There was something about her, she was special.

"Come on", Willow held out a hand, "I'll help you up".

The little fingers clasped into her own and the trust between them was instant. Willow took out a tissue and dabbed her eyes, she then used it to clean the blood from her neck. The girl winced as Willow touched the wound, it was sore.

"What's your name, cutie?" Willow asked as she struggled to think what to do.

"T-T-Tuesday". Willow couldn't help but smile; they even had the same adorable stutter.

Footsteps echoed up the street. Willow froze. She could feel Tuesday's fear and it scared her. Willow turned, still tightly gripped onto Tuesday's hand. The footsteps were getting closer.

"S-Stay away from my daughter!"

Willow felt a bolt of energy as she was flung across the alleyway. Magic. 

She landed awkwardly on a pile of wood, everything was dark, and she couldn't move. She tried to open her eyes but they seemed almost glued shut, and her body refused to do as she wished. She had been paralysed. 

The sunlight stung Willow's eyes as she painfully managed to move the next morning. Her back was aching, and she felt weak. The memories of the night before came to her slowly, in bits. 

The little girl! What had happened to her?! Willow began to panic. Was she ok? Willow struggled to remember, but it had all been so fuzzy. Then it hit her.

Tara!

Tara had been there. The little girl, with her Tara-like ways was her daughter! No wonder they'd connected. 

But, Tara with a daughter… Willow felt her eyes welling up…Maybe Spike was right. 


	3. Betrayal

Willow sat with her head in her hands. Xander just watched her, thinking.

"And you're sure it was her?"

"Of course! Do you think I'd get it wrong?!" 

"Ok. Calm down. It's just, well, y'know, I always thought she was…well, um… gay."  

"Oh, she is." Anya remarked casually from the corner of the room.

"Huh?"

"Yup. She's gay. The gayest. A lesbian. Whatever."

"And you know this how?" Willow questioned.

"Oh, she told me", Anya replied, still not looking up.

"She told you?" Xander asked disbelievingly. "When was this?"

Anya sighed and put down her magazine. "Look", she said. "Tara made me promise not to make a big deal out of this." She got up and went over to Willow and Xander. "Some jerk got her pregnant, he left, she called me, I did my vengeance thing, and then I promised not to say anything. Can I please finish my reading now?" 

Willow stared at her in shock.

"So you knew she had a kid, and you didn't say anything!?"

"That is pretty tight, An!" Xander agreed.

"Fine! Blame me! The Demon is always wrong! Couldn't possibly be precious Tara!"  Anya stormed off in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Xander followed her, torn between his wife and his best friend.

"Look, An" he started, "We just thought it was unfair you knowing this and not telling us, surely you understand?"

Anya glared at him. "Why do you always take her side?" She yelled with obvious jealousy in her voice, "I was keeping a secret. You always said I should learn to keep my mouth shut, ever since that incident with the pineapples!"

"Anya!" Xander was shocked that she'd brought that up again. "It's good that you kept Tara's secret, but now I expect that Will would like you to go and tell her what you know. Can you do that for me?"

Anya didn't even answer; she knew she couldn't win. She went back into the kitchen and sulkily sat down next to Willow. After a long pause, Anya finally spoke.

"Look, I don't know much ok? She wouldn't give me details. I was all "If you don't tell me, I can't help you" and she was all…"

"Anya!" Xander snapped.

"Fine! I dunno. Like I said, she didn't say much. She kept talking about a day of the week, Thursday? And I was all "What's up with Thursday anyway? It's just a day.""

"Tuesday?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yeah maybe."

"Why? What's up Will?" Xander noticed she looked pale.

"Nothing. I have to go." She got up and quickly went to the door.

"Will? Willow?"

She shut it silently behind her. She felt so betrayed. Not only had Tara, her one true love, hidden something this big from her, but someone she considered to be one of her best friends had too. Why would they not tell her? Did they think she couldn't cope? Did they think she'd feel betrayed? Well she did. But not for the reason they'd thought. Willow wrapped her coat around her, it was cold. She could just imagine Tara, sitting at home, with her family around her, a nice warm fire blazing, everything Willow didn't have.

Then suddenly Willow saw her. It came as such a shock, she didn't know whether to believe it or not. There was Tara, straight across the road from her. She hadn't changed a bit!

"Tara! Tara!" 

Willow ran over to her, not even thinking about what she'd do. Tuesday gave her a big hug straightaway; she remembered how nice Willow had been to her. But Tara roughly pulled her back. She glared at Willow. "S-stay away from my daughter!" Tara grabbed Tuesday's hand and started to walk in the other direction. 


	4. Getting Somewhere

Well. Here's chapter 4. Sorry they are so short! I run out of things to say. Please review!!!!!!!!!! So I can feel big headed!! J 

Willow stared after Tara, devastated. She hadn't known what to expect, but she'd thought that Tara would at least talk to her. Why was she in such a rush to get away? What had Willow done wrong?

She watched Tara disappear round a corner, out of sight, and out of her life. Suddenly she realized that that might have been her last chance, and it worried her. She started to run, she didn't think about what she was doing, only that she had to catch up with Tara. 

Tuesday sobbed uncontrollably as she struggled, trying to get out of Tara's grasp.

"Let me go!" She growled through her tears.

Tara ignored her and kept going, they had to get away from Willow. Tara knew what Willow could do, she could remember what happened to Warren and it scared her. What kind of a mother would she be if she let Tuesday hang out with a murderer?

Willow stopped running, she could see them in front, but Tara seemed to be getting faster and she couldn't keep up. She sighed sadly and turned back, she knew there was no point; Tara obviously wanted to get away from her. But why?

Willow looked around her, it was dark, but she could see vampires feeding. She was worn out from chasing Tara, but she knew that she had to get out of there. 

Too late!

She felt something cover her nose and mouth, so that she couldn't breathe. Willow could feel herself being pulled backwards against a wall, the lack of oxygen making her feel dizzy. She struggled against the grasp but she was being held tightly and her capturer was strong. Stronger than she was. She saw the bumpy headed vampire curve hungrily towards her neck, his fangs were so sharp and pointy, she tried to scream but her mouth was still covered. Willow began to lash out with her arms and legs, but she was weak, and getting weaker. Everything around her went dark, and she fell to the floor.

"Willow? Willow?" Willow could vaguely hear voices, her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't see very well. Her hand went immediately to her neck, she felt nothing there. Her vision cleared and she saw Tara staring down at her.

"Willow?" 

She tried to get up, Tuesday held out her hand and Willow took it gratefully.

"Thank you" she whispered as she climbed up.

Tara smiled nervously. "Are you ok?"

Willow nodded, still confused. "What… I mean why. Why are you here?"

Tara looked down at the floor, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Tara?"

Tara grabbed Tuesday's hand and started to walk away, Willow looked at them sadly. Not again! Not after she was so close!

Tara turned around. "Y-you can come too", she said shyly. 

Willow couldn't believe it! She was finally getting somewhere!!


	5. Explanations

They didn't have to walk far; Tara's house was just down the street. 

Willow followed them eagerly, her heart thumping, she was so nervous. It had been 10yrs since they had talked properly, and Willow didn't know how Tara felt. 

Tara reached into her bag and pulled out her keys, she had a little monster shaped key ring on them. Willow smiled to herself.

The door swung open and Willow peered inside, it was nothing like she'd imagined, but yet she wasn't surprised. 

Tara gestured to the couch, "You can sit down, if you like". She started to go upstairs, "I just need to put Tuesday to bed".

Willow nodded and sat down. Her head was spinning, only a few hours ago Tara had wanted nothing to do with her, but here she was sitting on Tara's couch. It felt like a miracle! 

Her eyes moved across the walls, there were pictures of Tuesday everywhere: school photos, baby photos, holiday photos…

Willow laughed at a picture of them at the beach, Tuesday must have been about 3. Tara was buried in sand up to her neck, and Tuesday was sitting triumphantly on her belly, holding a spade.

It was then that Willow realised just how much she'd missed out on, she didn't have holiday pictures up at her place, she didn't even go on holiday! Tara had a wonderful life, which Willow wasn't a part of. She got up to leave; she didn't want to be the one who ruined it all.

"Willow? Are you leaving?" Tara stood at the top of the stairs, Willow turned and shook her head.

"No" she sighed, "Of course not."

Tara came downstairs and Willow went back to the couch, neither of them said anything. Willow nervously drummed her fingers on the table and Tara looked down at her feet, still in silence. 

"Why did you invite me back here?" Willow finally asked.

Tara looked up "I couldn't leave you there, there were vampires everywhere!"

Willow's heart sank, "Oh" 

Tara stared at her, her eyes wide, obviously waiting for Willow to say something else.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me? Before?"

Tara looked down, "The other night, when I saw you with Tuesday" she began. "She was hurt and scared, you were there." Tara looked straight at Willow "I knew what you could do, I'd seen you with Warren."

"You thought I'd done something to her?" Willow felt so hurt, how could she have thought that!

"I didn't know. Please understand. She's my daughter, I panicked, she was in danger!"

"I can't believe you'd think that!"

"Willow. Please understand!" Tara begged, she'd jumped to conclusions, and she knew she was wrong. But Tuesday had been danger!

"I do", she lied sadly. "But I swear, I haven't done anything! I haven't used magic! I swear! I gave it up." Willow looked away from Tara's eyes. "The day you left."

"I know that now" Tara sighed. "You didn't use magic when that vamp got you! That's what made me realise. I'm sorry."

Willow smiled "It's ok. I wouldn't have trusted me either."

"Don't say that!" Tara knew how bad Willow felt.

"It's ok. Really!" Willow felt arkward and uncomfortable, Tara was looking at the floor again and twirling one of her rings. Willow didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think, what happens now?

"I'm glad we talked" Tara said shyly, looking up.

"Me too!" Willow agreed happily, Tara had enjoyed spending time with her! She knew the truth now and everything seemed to be going ok!


	6. Not So Soon

Sorry this is really short!!! Please review!!! Last chapter coming soon so tell me what you think!!! Good and bad comments welcome!!

Willow got up suddenly. "I'd better go".

Tara looked up at her, "See you tomorrow, maybe?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Willow couldn't believe it. Tara actually wanted her around! After the way Tara had acted before, Willow thought she'd never have a chance. She almost felt grateful to that vampire, for reuniting them. 

Willow undid the catch on the door and pulled it open, Tara came up behind her and looked out. It was dark, Willow took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back out there. She wasn't scared exactly, she'd faced vampires before, but none had ever got that close to killing her. 

Tara sensed Willow's reluctance to leave. "Y-you don't have to."

Willow looked at her.

"Leave. I mean."

Willow's heart began to pound, was Tara saying what she thought she was? Surely not, not so soon! Willow just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"I could make you up a bed on the couch".

"Oh!" Willow felt strangely relieved. As much as she loved Tara, she wasn't sure if she was ready for anything else yet. 


	7. True Love Lasts Forever

This is the last chapter! (I think!) 

It's set about a month later, on Christmas day. Please tell me what you thought!

Willow rubbed her eyes sleepily and snuggled into her blanket. She felt a hand slip into hers and she rolled over. Tara smiled at her.

"Morning"

Willow yawned, tried to sit up and then sunk back down.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, still not completely awake.

"Seven"

Willow groaned and buried her head in the pillow.

"Need more sleep!"

Tara grinned and looked over at the door.

"I don't think you have a choice!"

Willow followed her gaze, Tuesday was standing in the doorway holding a huge sack. Her eyes were shining and she looked as if she could hardly contain her excitement.  Willow smiled at her and sat up.

Tuesday raced into the bedroom and leapt onto the bed, dragging her presents behind her.

"What are you doing with that sack T?" Willow joked "Taking out the rubbish?"

Tuesday stared at her, thinking she was incredibly stupid. "No silly! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah! Don't you know anything?!" Tara asked, winking at her daughter.

Willow grinned and turned to Tara.

"Hello! Jewish! Not everyone worships Santa!"

 "Jewish?" Tuesday giggled,  "You're funny Willow!"

Tara raised her eyebrows and laughed.

Willow smiled too, but not really paying attention, she couldn't help thinking how wonderful everything was. 

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Tuesday began jumping on the bed, "We have to go downstairs!" She grabbed Tara's arm, "Come on!"

Willow sighed and stood up. "We're coming T, don't panic!"

"Come on!" Tuesday raced downstairs.

Willow grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, Tara laughed.

"You look like a caterpillar!"

They both grinned and followed Tuesday down, Willow curled up on the couch still wrapped up. Tara sat on the floor with Tuesday, eagerly waiting to see what she'd got.

Willow looked at them lovingly, everything was perfect!

She thought back to that time, last month, when it all started. Tara had offered her the couch to sleep on and she'd accepted. They'd stayed up all night talking, by the morning Willow never wanted to leave, and Tara wanted her to stay. Tuesday loved her, and at such a young age, wasn't bothered by an addition to the family.  

Willow felt almost tearful as she watched them. She finally had everything she'd ever wanted, and she finally believed that old saying:

**TRUE LOVE LASTS FOREVER!!!!!!!!**


End file.
